


Smile

by SukiAlanna



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiAlanna/pseuds/SukiAlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lydia Bennet and William Darcy become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

The day Lydia Bennet and William Darcy become official friends is a special one. It’s the day of Jane’s engagement, and Lydia has been talking to Gigi for nearly the whole party when she spots the other Darcy in attendance.

“I’ll be right back,” Gigi says.

Lydia nods, taking another sip of her drink. “I’ll wait.”

“You can come if you want,” offers Gigi.

Lydia glances around. Her totally lame sister Lizzie is talking to Fitz and Jane is thanking people. She doesn’t really know all that many people, surprisingly, and she hasn’t really been in the mood to meet more recently.

“Alright,” she says with a shrug.

Gigi grabs her hand. “Come on.”

Lydia follows, not that she has much choice, and when they get to Darcy Gigi has what seems to be a two second conversation before saying she’ll be right back and ditching Lydia with the Darcybot.

“Hello,” he says, obviously still uncomfortably in her presence.

“Hey Darce,” she replies, wondering just when Gigi is going to come back.

“I was wondering if—”

“I’m over it, Darcy,” Lydia cuts him off.

Darcy nods, clearly uncomfortable with his girlfriend’s younger sister who also happens to be his younger sister’s girlfriend.

“It occurs to me,” he says, “that you will be around a lot.” Lydia raises an eyebrow. This can’t be going anywhere good. “And I will see you a lot. And I know that I said that you don’t have to be my friend when Lizzie and I first started dating, but I think it would be a good idea if we were. Friends, I mean.”

Lydia laughs. “Darce,” she says, simply because she really likes saying his name, or variations of it, “we are so friends.”

Gigi has picked a convenient time to reappear, and when she holds up a camera and shouts “Smile!” even Darcy does.


End file.
